


Blue Exorcist x monster girl reader - Boyfriend Scenarios !!Discontinued(sorta)!!

by thefoxiestpotato79



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Gen, Monster Girls, Non-sexual cuddling, Reader-Insert, Sucubus, Teen Romance, Witches, dragon - Freeform, lots of fluff, mermaid, scenario style, slimebeast, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefoxiestpotato79/pseuds/thefoxiestpotato79
Summary: What if you met a girl, just by chance, who seemed... off? Then you come to find she may be a bit less than human? This is only a recipe for either disaster or a dumb romance.----What's that? My skills in coming up with brilliant titles is just amazing? So are my descriptions writing skills? Iknow right!All characters belong to Kazue Katō, except for the reader because she belongs to her respective boyfriend.





	1. disclaimer

Yes, I know I haven't even started the actual story, but I wanted to put a bit of a disclaimer.   
I have noticed that most x readers for this fandom are usually either with a human girl or a girl that is a demon like the Okumura twins. This has kind of gone stale for me and I wanted to do something more interesting.   
I will be taking some creative liberties with the monsters described here, due to differing mythologies and the show it self not sticking to one specific mythology alone.   
I will also try not to add any major spoilers for the show, but that may change depending on where I go with each story.   
As a side note: can you guess which girl is which from this list of monsters I'll be using?

-succubus  
-witch  
-dragon   
-mermaid  
-slime beast

Try to guess who goes to which boy! Also I don't have anything planned for Mephisto or Amaimon, but if you have suggestions, please leave them in the comments. You can also leave suggestions for the girls, too. I wouldn't be totally against writing about my best girl Shiemi.

That's being said, I hope you enjoy these, and I'll see you on a new page!


	2. 1-First Encounter

Rin

There are a great many stressful moments in the lives of high school students. What with balancing school work and home life, or even managing a job, it is not always the easiest thing. One such example of a stressful commonality among the halls of any school would be getting to class on time through a rushing crowd in a short time span. And True Cross Academy, for all its glory and prestige, was no exception.

Among these scurrying students in the freshmen hall was none other than the rather infamous Rin Okumura. He weaved through the crowd, his sides slightly bumping other students, who wither ignored or glared coldly at the teen. He picked up the pace as he saw his class room, only to run directly into someone, knocking them over unceremoniously. 

"Ah, crap! Hey, are you ok?", he asked the girl on the ground. She glanced up at him with her dull eyes, only to shift them away as she quickly stood and ran off without answering him. He shrugged and was about to go to the class until he saw something on the ground. It was a worn-out book that was a bit bigger than his hand. He picked it up, figuring he could return it if he had the chance later.

Yukio

At True Cross Academy, there is a great deal of pride held in the advance class students. While most students attending the school are from wealthy families, these students exhibit great intelligence. However, this comes as a double edged sword, so to speak, in that these students are expected to handle complex projects in shorter time restraints. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be too much of an issue, but for involuntary bachelor Yukio Okumura, the circumstances were anything but normal.

With plans for an Exorcist mission after cram classes, he was not in the mood to try to pull another all nighter to finish a project on time. The teacher did give them all two nights and class periods to work, and was going to put them in pairs to help with the work load. Again though, Yukio was an involuntary bachelor, so many of the girls in his class began to eye him like a bunch of ravenous wolfs staring down a wounded animal. The teacher announced the pairs, ignoring the disappointed sighs as he put Yukio with someone he was unfamiliar with.

He looked around and saw a girl walk towards him, eyes glued to the ground as the stare through he thick rimmed glasses. "You're Miss (l/n), correct?" he asked She nodded and gave him a quick glance before going into her notebook.

"Where should we begin?" she said, jotting down the start of a list.

"When we can work on it may be best. I have after school activities and have to stay late tonight." he replied. Before he could properly rake his mind for a suggestion, she answered back.

"I'll come in after school and work on it."

"That would put most of the work on you. We can work on it tomorrow."

"We'll be less prepared if we wait. I'll work on it tonight and we'll review it tomorrow. We can work on it more that night if we need to." She finished writing her list before making a new one. They briefly discussed the topic of their project before the bell rang. The girl scurried out to get ahead of the rush as Yukio sighed and packed up to go to his next class.

Bon

The esquires hardly had some down time, taking into consideration of all the exorcism related studies, training, and missions on top of academic obligations from the more normal side of their highschool lives. Especially in this particular class with many more bizarre happenings and the constant budding heads. So when they cleared up a mission in a shorter time than expected and had time to visit one of the coasts of the small island, they were pretty excited.

Ryuji Suguro, more commonly referred to as Bon, had better uses of the time, but wasn't apposed to going on such a nice day. They took notice to there not being too many people there, but dismissed it and went on to doing what they each pleased. And for Bon, that was taking Rin up on a volley ball challenge and being dead set on winning against him along with his brother and their token sweet girl that he roped into his team.

The game seemed to be cut short when Bon hit the ball too hard and it flew over some rocks closer to the shore. "Rooster-head, go get the ball."

"excuse me?! Your dumbass didn't catch it!"

"You threw it, so you get it." 

"Just go get it, Bon, we'll be here all day." Shima sighed as he gave his friend as lazy smile. Bon grumbled as he jogged over to the rocks. He began to climb, only stopping to scan for the ball.

"Where the hell did it go?" he muttered. His eyes finally landed on the ball in the water, humming to himself as he stepped closer.

"What's the hold up?!" He heard the ever so pleasant voice of one of the many annoyances in his day to day life. 

"Can you be patient for even a minute?!" He yelled back as he took the ball from the hands reaching out towards him from the water. "Thanks." he said before standing up and beginning to walk away. That is until his brain caught up and he whipped back towards the retreating hands, which he now noticed the attached female under the water before she retreated into the cavern below.

....what?

Shima

The woods were not an uncommon sight to an exorcist. It was home to many common demons and/or people who wished to do malevolent things in secret. It also held a lot of base herbs that could be used by any resourceful doctor meister with a keen eye. This was the reason Okumura Sensei took his class out to find specific herbs to brew together in class.

Perhaps with one or two exceptions, this came with some less than please students. Renzo Shima is less bothered by it, as long as he doesn't think of all the bugs around. Crawling, flying, or even jumping with way to many legs that wriggly and writhe as they try to touch yo- No, nope. Not thinking about it. All he had to do was find the last plant and meet back up with the rest of the class and get out of this creepy critter infested hellhole. 

He scanned the area, stopping as something sticking out of the crevice of a tree root caught his eye. It was just what he was looking for! He git closer to nab the plant, only to slip on something as he tried to stand. His fall was broken when he landed in a shallow pit, what was in the pit made him give a startled shriek. A shriek that alerted some of classmates to his location, where they saw him covered in a goo of some sort. 

Some of them laughed or just gave a chuckle before they helped him out of the pit. They managed to avoid the mess as they all went back to the teacher. What they didn't manage to do was notice the ripped seal on the ground, nor the collecting goo that seemed to move further into Shima's clothes on its own.

Konekomaru

Despite the use of topics such as demonology and biblical recital, the cram school class was often just like any normal class. The students would listen to the teacher's lecture, take notes, do their class work, and eventually be tested on the material. It was probably the easiest thing in their training, depending on who you ask. This statement was even more true when they have a surprise study hall when Tsubaki Sensei was called out for... personal business. 

Konekomaru Miwa didn't mind so much, and went about organizing his notes while eyeing Bon and Rin as they bicker in the vague hope to catch any physical altercation before it starts and gets out of hand. Class would be ending in a short time, so he just needed to count the minutes before then.

Now, go back to the idea that this is the easiest and most comparably normal times for these students. This is only the case if something doesn't suddenly go wrong: such as a fight breaking out, a lower level demon getting loose, or a dog sized, winged reptile rushing into the room and slamming face first into the big teacher's desk- wait.

The students jumped as the creature stumbles back, fluttering its webbed wings as it steadied itself and looked up at them. Konekomaru froze with the rest of them as they all tried to process the situation. Most of them had stared to step back slowly as the creature observed them. When its large eyes landed on Konekomaru, it seemed excited as it suddenly began to jump around before it tried to pounce towards him. Luckily, Rin hit it upside the head with his still covered sword and sent it back to the ground. The rest caught up and quickly prepared to fight the (f/c) being.


	3. 2- When he sees what she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad y'all are enjoying the idea of my story already! I'm gonna try to update more now that i have a bit more time. Also, I do love comments on what y'all think about the chapters, and what i can fix.So please drop a comment if you see a mistake or have a suggestion!  
> Ok, here's another chapter, Enjoy!

When he sees what she is

Rin  
The sound of the bell ringing through the walls of the school, brought a wave of relief to the students who eagerly packed up to leave the class rooms. This is a feeling Rin knew all too well up until he started taking the Cram classes. He decided to roam around for a bit before booking it to the class room, riding on the excuse of returning the book to that girl. ‘It is an exorcist’s job to help people in need, right?’  
As he thought about this, he pulled the book from his bag and examined it. The cover was made from some worn-out leather, and if the edges or the paper were an indication of anything it would be that it has seen better days. He opened it and saw strange text, vaguely guessing it was some form of English or something. However, on closer inspection he started to kind of understand the, or at least the what it said. The words still confused him, but not as much as what looked like summoning circles on the various pages.  
Before he could contemplate on the on just what the hell he was looking at, the book was snatched away. He stared wide eyed at the girl clutching the book to her chest as it rapidly rose and sank with her heavy pants, indicating her hast. Before he could question it, she ran away from the confused boy.  
What was that?!

Yukio  
The sky was painted in an inky black as it only allowed the stars and moon to shine down on the campus. There were only the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind, and the casual late night critter. Yukio was coming back from the mission, fairly exhausted and wanting nothing more than to go to bed after satisfying his growling stomach begging for Ukobach and Rin’s cooking. If only he hadn’t landed on his side in a scuffle with a ghoul, chipping his key and making it useless until he could fix it.  
Before he could sulk anymore, he heard soft but rapid footsteps and ducked behind a tree on instinct. He was slightly surprised to see (Y/n) clutching her school jacket and bag in her arms as her hand gripped her shirt. His surprise grew as she was cornered at a tall wall by a goblin as it growled at her. He grabbed at for his gun, immediately searching for the bullets that would kill the beast while trying to think of a strategy.  
This girl kept her eyes on the beast as she gave a shaking sigh before starting to undo the upper buttons of her shirt. This did nothing but confuse and embarrass the boy she was unknowingly baring her bra to as she let the shirt slide down he shoulders. What truly shocked him though, was when a pair of bat like wings materialized from her back, immediately flapping as the girl made it far enough to barely step on the wall.  
Yukio snapped out of his trance and shot the goblin, giving it a swift death as well as giving y/n a heart attack. She stared at the boy in horror as she realized what he saw. She proceeded to ever so calmly run of to the other side of the wall while slightly wishing that goblin had caught up to her earlier.  
What is going on?!

Bon  
He wasn’t at all sure just what the hell he saw, but he knew that he saw something and it was alive. He rushed over and stared at the water looking for the movement. His eyes widened as he saw a girl’s face peeking around the rocks, immediately pulling back under the cover as she saw him see her.  
“Holy shit!”He cursed as he lowered himself down to the water hurriedly.  
“What’s wrong?!” He heard his teacher call over as the group came closer to where he was.  
“There’s a girl in the water!”   
“What?!” Bon stayed quiet as he lurched forward before the girl was out of his reach and grabbed her arm. He gave a strong tug but something weighed her down, preventing her from being pulled out. They others came back around towards Bon, they grabbed a hold of him to help.  
They weren’t prepared for what they saw when the girl was yanked out of the water. Her wet hair draped down her naked body, but it did nothing to distract from the shiny, scale covered tail in place of her lower half.  
What the hell?!

 

Shima  
Once they made it back to their dorm, the trio of boys went off to find something to relax. For Shima, that was collecting clean clothes plus an adult magazine or two for some… personal time after taking a bath. He felt relief when he striped the goo covered clothes off of his body and stepped into the hot water. When he relaxed, he grabbed one of the magazines and flipped in open, careful not to ruin it with water.  
He was unaware as the goo on his discarded clothes moved out from its confinement, rolling closer towards him. It stopped in front of the second magazine, seeming to stare at the curvaceous beauty decorating the cover. The goo rolled over the magazine, dissolving it as it grow bigger, before rolling towards the preoccupied boy.   
Shima thought he saw something move near the lip of the tub, but didn’t see anything on it when his attention was turned to the area. He then started to become aware of the slowly sinking water level, causing him nothing but confusion. What caused him shock was when he felt a weight press against his back. He turned his head back to look at voluptuous girl pressing up against him. No, any other day he would be ecstatic to have a girl sharing a bath with him. However, that feeling didn't apply to girls whom he could slightly see through and where composed of what looked like (f/c) jell.  
He pushed he away and jumped out, grabbing his staff before taking a swing at her, only to have the weapon sink into her body, causing what seemed to be little more than discomfort. She backed away before slipping out of the tub and getting closer to him. “Don’t be afraid, Master! I simply wish to assist in you cleansing as apology for the mess I caused earlier.” She gave a small smile as he only backed away.  
What the hell is going on?!

Konekomaru  
The students stared the reptilian like creature, as it recovered from its daze. “What the hell is a dragon doing here?!” Izumo yelled as she summoned her fox familiars.  
“D-dragon?” Konekomaru gulped as he gripped his beads, raking his mind for any chants to stop the creature who turned its eyes back to him. The fox demons jumped on it, biting at the thickly, scaled skin as it thrashed to get them away. Rin and Shima stood with their weapons ready to whack the dragon away, while Shiemi and Nee used vines to help restrain it.  
The creature smacked the foxes away and bit at the vines, causing both tamers pain through their familiars. Its wings flapped to gain a bit of air as it flew around Rin and Shima, causing them to clash and became discombobulated. As the dragon got closer to Konekomaru, there was a puff of smoke.  
He froze as it felt like a slim human body landed on him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. The smoke cleared to reveal a (h/c) haired girl pressing her naked body against his, causing his poor face to erupt in a deep blush.  
“Koneko!” the girl squealed, nuzzling her face closer to his.  
What just happened?!


	4. 3- He Asks Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a small bit more difficulty with the mermaid, slimebeast, and dragon stories on account of the character's they're paired with and the situations being so different, so forgive me if they tend to be less impressive compared to the witch and the succubus stories.

Rin  
He wasn’t at all sure what it was that happened the day before, but he knew that that book and girl were not normal. He also knew that he would get an earful from Yukio if ignoring the situation lead to some greater conflict.  
Due to this reasoning, Rin found himself walking up to a group of girls talking in the back of his classroom. He didn’t know the book girl’s name, but he had a vague memory of seeing her coming in and out of this room. He just had to hope he was right and that these girls knew her.  
“Hey, can I ask you something?” He asked the girls, who seemed a bit of him but agreed none the less. “Know a girl with (h/l), (h/c) hair? Kind of short, carries a black book?”  
The girls thought for a second before one of them seemed to get it. “Ah, you mean the wit- I mean, (y/n) (l/n)? Yeah we kind of know her.” Rin raised a brow at the cut off word.   
“She’s really quiet, so I haven’t talked to her much, but everyone has seen her being... weird.” Another girl cut in, having remembered the topical person. “There’s even been some big rumors of her being from a family of witches, but we don’t know for sure.”  
These words replayed in his mind as he and his bother were walking back to their dorm. It was one of those increasingly rare nights where Yukio wasn’t too busy to come home before midnight, and Rin was a bit happy to have dinner with him, though he would deny it. “Hey, bro?”  
“Yeah, Rin?” He replied, glancing back  
“know anything about witches?”  
“Witches? Uh, sure.” It wasn’t odd for Rin to ask about things like this, but it did seem to come right out of no where. “They were thought to be women who sold their soul to Satan for various things, but usually to lay a curse on someone and gain powers. They’re pretty rare, though, seeing as the witch hunts were brutal in European and American areas. Why do you ask?”  
“...No reason. Hey, what do you want for lunch tomorrow?” Rin thought about telling Yukio about the girl, but decided that may cause more trouble than it’s worth.

Yukio  
The next day, there was no sign of (y/n), not even in their shared class. Yukio had taken out the book he took to school with him, a demonology book, and was flipping though it. From what he saw, she was some creature with webbed wings, but that wasn’t at all specific and left about 100 types of demons to consider. He sighed and glanced up at the empty desk before rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion. What he’d seen had kept him up a little bit later than he would have preferred and he was feeling the effects of it.  
“Hm, she was lucky enough to get partnered with Yukio, and she isn’t even here?” He heard a girl huff from a few seats away. “She may just be sick again. Besides, there’s a chance she would have attracted him too.” Another girl brought up a point that made the others flinch a bit.  
Yukio thought for a second about the consequences, but decided that what he was about to do would be a lot easier than adding algorithms to his already busy schedule. So, with a deep breath, The young exorcist stood and walked over to the girls, much to their happiness.  
“Excuse me, but you seem to know Miss (l/n), and I wanted to ask if you knew where she was today.” He said in a polite tone with a small smile.  
“Yeah, we’ve known her since middle school, not the most interesting girl, though.” one girl said, trying to hide any spite in her voice. “She might just be sick today. It happens all the time with her, so no need to worry about it.”  
“All though a lot of us just think she’s with what ever boy she’s actually accepted.” Another girl chimed in. Yukio looked confused at the catty comment, so she explained: “She kind of known for attracted a good handful of guys, but she doesn’t actually seem to return the feelings. So a lot of us suspect she’s using her love at first sight trick on some one she’s not supposed to.”  
Yukio nodded and thanked the girls before going back to his seat, ignoring the girls’ bitter attitude towards his absent partner for getting his attention. He picked up the book while going over a mental list: often absent, attractive to guys, webbed wings, and the “love at first sight” thing maybe. Realization hit him as he flipped through the book to a specific page: the page on succubi.   
Succubi were known for their sexually devious ways of collecting energy as a food source. They were also known to mess with humans in their dreams with their strangest of desires. The webbed wings, hypnotic eyes, and alluring aura seemed to match a lot to the oddities of the girl. What he couldn’t explain for was the absences and why a succubus would be hiding at this kind of school, especially with the exorcists and Mephisto’s protective barriers.  
Later on he went to discuss this with said principle.  
“Yes, I am well aware of Miss (l/n) presence.”  
This only served to confuse the boy further. “May I ask why a succubus is allowed as a student?”  
“It adds an interesting flair to the story of our beautiful school! Not only that, but he habit to repress such instincts brings a possibility for a delicious love story.”   
Yeah, Yukio was just going to have to confront the girl herself about it, because the flamboyant headmaster was making no sense. 

Bon  
Needless to say, the group was shocked at the sight of the scaly tail, effectively losing their grip on the girl and dropping her. When she fell, her head his a rock and she fell unconscious in the water as blood slowly crept from her head.  
“did...did we just drop a mermaid?!” Rin questioned loudly, bringing the rest of them out of their shock. Bon got closer, he noted that she was still breathing despite being submerged in the shallow water.   
They all looked to their teacher for answers, but he didn’t look to be less confused by much. “It does look like some form of siren… but there shouldn’t be one this close to the shore.”  
“ah right… what’s a siren, exactly?” Rin looked back at the girl  
“It’s a sea creature who hypnotizes sailors with their song, you dumb ass!” Bon huffed in annoyance. “But it was almost like she didn’t want to come out of the water, she almost got away after handing me the ball from the water.” His comment only awarded him a bunch of confused looks.  
“Well if she is a siren, why would she want to hide? Wouldn’t she rather try to trap old rooster hair over there with out us noticing?” Rin chimed in again, though this time with a question that didn’t make people want to hit him with a demonology book. No one had much of an answer to give though, and from what they understood nether did their teacher.  
“Let’s get her a bit more on the shore. We can see what we can get from her when she wakes up, and if she tries to pull anything, we’ll have a greater advantage.” The class nodded at Yukio’s instruction, Bon being the one who stooped down to pick up the girl before they went back towards the sandy area.

Shima  
It is said that anyone who wished to get anywhere would need to exert a great deal of bravery in any situation. This is especially expect of men, though Shima would get a slap to the face if he said that in front of people like Izumo. Either way, he did value his manhood and the implications that came from it.  
This is why when he was cornered in the bath tub by a curvy but slightly transparent female, he did what any brave man would do. He jumped out of the tub, snatched a towel, and ran out of the bathroom leaving the door locked.  
He rushed the short distance to his dorm and ran straight in, making both his friends jump and stare at him like he was insane.  
“Shima, what the hell?! Why are you still nak-?!” Bon was cut off by the frantic monk in training.  
“There was a naked girl in the tub and she was kind of see though and calling me master! So I freaked out and locked it in the bathroom!”  
“...wha-? What the actual hell are you talking about?”   
He didn’t have time to answer back as they heard a concerned voice from the other side of the door. “Master? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
Before any of them even thought about what to say, a (f/c) slime oozed from the crack under the door. The three of them jumped back as it retook its more human form. “Master, why did you run? Do you mot like this form?” It began to form into a rounded blob. “Is my rounded form more appealing?”  
Konekomaru took his chance and grabbed a large vase from their village and placed it over the creature. He and Bon quickly recited an aria to keep the creature trapped in the vase.  
“Why is a slime beast in here?!”   
“I don’t even know what a slime beast is! Let alone how it got here!” Shima retorted before he remembered the events from earlier “...oh.”  
Bon shook his head. “It’s a monster made from slime. They get bigger the more they consume and can take anymore. I’ve heard of them being used as pets before, but I have no clue why there would be one this close to the school.”  
They all three stared at the vase as the creature moved around in the space, seeming to gravitate towards the pink haired boy.

Konekomaru  
There are times where you need to wonder how you got to a certain point in your life. These times can felt mutually in a group, though it has to be under some extraordinary circumstance. This was sure one of those times as the entire class, all still ready to use their weapons were in shock at the sight in front of them.  
A naked girl sitting on the lap of Konekomaru, who was one of the shyest guys one could ever meet, would have caused some surprised stares on its own. Judging by the bright red on the boy’s face, he was more than shocked to have the girl snuggling closer to him.   
As stated before, that would have been strange enough, but there was something that added to the strangeness of the situation. That something being that the girl was just a dragon that had burst into the room. The same dragon they had been trying to fight off before it suddenly turned into a girl from the smoke.  
“Koneko! (y/n) so is glad to see Koneko! (y/n) missed Koneko! Koneko has grown a lot-!” Before she could continue, a tranquilizer dart was shot into her side, causing her to gasp and slowly slump over onto the poor boy. The class looked over at their young teacher as his eyes were trained on the girl.   
Yukio looked at his students. “Is anyone hurt?” They all shook their heads, watching as he approached Konekomaru and the girl.  
“Sensei… what’s going on?” Izumo asked, watching the teacher take his coat off to cover the girl, before taking her off the boy.  
“We found this dragon in a close by area. Sir Pheles thought we should capture it to study.” Yukio stood with the girl in his arms. “I guess we know how it got out of the cage...”


	5. Update: what do you mean "discontinued sorta"?!

Wow! I didn't realize this would be as popular as it was. I just want to thank all of you and apologize for making ya'll wait so long to find out I will be changing things.  
One thing that makes these take a lot longer is that I suck at this scenario format. I have plans for long running story lines for some of these, so trying to force them to follow a set of scenarios kind of makes it hard to write. Also I'm really only interested in 3 of them, so it makes the others a slog to write. I also lost interest in Blue exorcist for a while since the story has gotten a good bit squirrelly, in my opinion. However, I have an interest in completing these stories that i sort of planned out.

So , I have decided to discontinue this format and put some of these stories out as their own stories. Mainly the ones paired with Yukio, Rin, and Konekomaru. Mainly cause those are the stories I've put the most thought into. I may also continue the one with Bon, however I may not continue Shima's. I don't really have much against the character, but he's the most difficult for me to write for. 

I'll fix up a few things here or there before re-posting the stories, but hopefully I will be able to upload more frequently. I am always up for constructive criticism, so feel free to leave it in the comments here as I set up.

Again, thank you for the interest and patients in my amateur writing! I will see ya'll soon!


End file.
